


The Lunch Bunch

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Fruits Basket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Sohma household, you can't even make a sandwich in peace.</p><p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lunch Bunch

The Lunch Bunch (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kyo hummed tunelessly to himself as he pulled two pieces of bread out of the bag and put them on the counter. He went to the refrigerator and loaded his arms with condiments.

Yuki wandered into the kitchen and watched in silence for a few moments as Kyo slathered mayo and mustard on the bread. However, when his orange-haired cousin began to open a can of sardines, he had to interrupt. "STOP!"

"YAHHH!" Kyo jumped, throwing the can into the air. It landed on the floor. "You damned rat! Look what you did!"

"The floor is a better place for those than on a sandwich," Yuki said in disgust. He went to the fridge and came back with a wrapped package in his hand. "Now, THIS is what a perfect sandwich needs."

Kyo suddenly found himself unable to get around the other boy to his bread. "What are you doing?! What are you putting on my sandwich?!"

"Cheese." Yuki stood aside and made a graceful gesture toward the bread, both pieces of which were now decorated with a slice of cheddar cheese .

Kyo was incensed. "I didn't WANT cheese on my sandwich! Take it off!"

"I won't. You just don't know what's good, you stupid cat."

"Ohhh, you two shouldn't be fighting," came a gentle voice as their older cousin Ritsu peeked into the room. The beautiful boy was dressed like a girl, in an attractive furisode.

"Then tell Yuki to keep his rat paws off my food!" Kyo exclaimed. Ritsu noticed the half-made sandwich and smiled.

"Oh, that's right, it's lunchtime." Ritsu went to the bowl on the opposite counter. "I know just what your sandwich needs."

Both Kyo and Yuki tried to see what Ritsu was doing, but his back was to them. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Here we are!" Ritsu said cheerfully, breezing between the two of them to plop a handful of sliced bananas onto the bread.

"AUUGH!" Kyo cried. "No way!"

"Yuck," Yuki agreed with a frown. "It's touching the cheese."

"Why can't I just make the sandwich that I want?!" Kyo demanded.

Ritsu's expression changed and suddenly he screamed, "YOU DON'T LIKE IT?! I MADE A SANDWICH YOU DON'T LIKE?! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR RUINING YOUR LUNCH!"

"What's Ritsu panicking about now?" asked Shigure, the head of the household, although Kyo and Yuki would hesitate to refer to him as an adult.

"I was here making a sandwich when these guys started butting in!" Kyo complained as Ritsu continued running around the room, ranting wildly. Shigure poked him in the side and he went silent, sliding to the floor.

"Now then!" Shigure clapped his hands together. "Let's see what we can do with this sandwich!"

"No, wait!" Kyo protested, but Shigure had already manoeuvred himself up to the counter between them.

"Oh my, this looks … interesting. Not very appetizing, though."

"That's what I was saying!"

Shigure reached under the counter and brought something out that Kyo couldn't see. He hid what he was doing by making sure he strategically stayed between the boys and the sandwich.

"All this soft, mushy stuff – it needs something crunchy!" He stood back, beaming. "There you go, much better!"

Kyo and Yuki peered around him. Ritsu, having recovered from his episode, also sneaked a peek.

"Shigure-niisan …?" he said uncertainly

"What IS that?" Yuki asked, staring.

"Think of it as roughage," their guardian said gleefully.

Kyo took a closer look and paled. "Those are crumbled DOG BISCUITS!"

"Eww!" Yuki looked revolted.

"I don't think they go well with bananas," Ritsu said in a dubious tone.

"That does it!" Kyo stomped out of the kitchen. "I'm going out to eat! You guys can HAVE that mess!"

His cousins gazed down at the cheese, banana, and dog biscuit sandwich for a few moments.

"On second thought, let's order a pizza," Shigure suggested.

"With cheese," Yuki said.

Shigure nodded. "And pepperoni."

"And bananas?" asked Ritsu hopefully.

Shigure patted his shoulder. "How about you cut the banana up here and put it on your own pieces when the pizza arrives?"

"What about Kyo?"

"He's a cat, isn't he? He'll be happy just to play in the box when he gets home."

\--

(2012)

Theme: Curtain Fic  
Prompt: Fruits Basket, Kyo/any Sohma male, making a sandwich

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
